Broken
by emeraldgeminideathboar
Summary: Kurogane looked down at the boy, he was broken... probably beyond repair, but that did not stop him as he reached for the blond and pulled him into a hug. "It is alright, I'm not going to hurt you."
1. Adoption

**Broken- Today I suddenly felt inspired to write some hurt/comfort, so this is what came from it.**

_I'm so hungry..._

A little blond boy about the age of nine walked trough the abandoned streets, he was not surprised that they were empty, it was already very late. All of the trash cans in the area were locked up or sprayed with rat poison to keep people like him away. He was half dead from starvation and could barely move.

_I'm so hungry..._

He stumbled into an empty alleyway, he was about to collapse right there on the street, but seeing a unlocked trash can right in front of him kept him from doing so. Slowly he reached for the lid, smelling the inside of the can. It had a horrible smell, but a small smile appeared on the boy's face, it was not sprayed with poison.

_I'm so hungry..._

The blond weakly dug through the trash, finding some rotten apples and a bit of leftover bread, he put the food in his pocket, happy that he found some more food. Then he continued to dig for something quasi-eatable. He did not care that he was making a lot of noise, all that mattered was finding dinner. Pain suddenly shot through him as he clutched his eye or what was left of it, that was a very old injury, but it still hurt him quite a lot. When it faded again he continued his search.

_I finally found some food..._

…...

A twelve year old boy just got home from his friends house, it was very almost twelve-o-clock. Any other kid would be punished for coming back this late a night, but not Kurogane. Not even wanting to get to his bed he just laid on the couch, kicked off his shoes and invited sleep to take him. Right when it was about to he heard some noises, at first he tried to ignore them, but they just seemed to be getting louder.

_Crash... bang..._

Frustrated Kurogane got off of the couch to investigate, he looked around the house to find nothing, _must be outside._ Putting on his shoes again, he opened the door and walked out. _Better not be one of those damn raccoons again!_ But when he looked outside by the trash cans, he found something too big to be a raccoon. He saw a small blond boy digging through his trash, he had tattered cloths and was super dirty. He looked just like a living skeleton, so skinny that Kurogane wondered if the boy had any meat on him at all or if he was just skin and bones.

"Hey" Kurogane called to the boy. The blond looked up, pure terror appeared on his face as he tried to escape, but tripped and fell to the ground. He looked as if he was trying to get to his feet but could not, so instead he dragged himself towards the nearest wall and propped himself up, silently hoping the other would not approach him.

_Sob...sob..._

The little blond was crying, Kurogane could feel the fear running through his voice. It was then that the older boy finally got a good look at the blond, he was not that much younger then himself, one of his eyes was covered by some bandages while the other was a deep crystal blue, it seemed as if it was glowing in the dark. Kurogane took a step forward, the blond pushed further back against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked, any other kid Kurogane's age would know exactly what the blond was doing, but Kurogane had his reasons. He lived a very sheltered life, living in the most rich neighborhood in town, going to only the best schools, he did not know that there was such thing as homeless people. Kurogane walked over to the boy and tried to touch him. The boy flinched when Kurogane came to close.

"Where is your family?" Kurogane asked.

The blond shook his head but did not speak.

"You don't have a family?"

The boy nodded. Kurogane just stood there shocked, everyone he knew has a family, it was not possible for someone to be alone... right? "Do you have a house?" before Kurogane would never guess that someone could live without a house, but if this boy did not have a family then anything was possible.

The boy lowered his head, he did not respond, but the answer was obvious. Kurogane felt some kind of new emotion rise up in his chest, he did not know what it was, but it was telling him that he had to do something to help the blond. _Pity..._

"Are you hungry?"

The boy nodded.

"Then get your ass inside, and I will get you some food." Kurogane stated as he opened the front door to his house motioning for the blond to follow him inside. The boy did not move, no one was ever this nice to him, he suspected that it was a trap. "Are you coming or not?" Kurogane asked.

He shook his head, the boy did not want to go through more heart-break, so he denied. Kurogane sighed as he walked over to the boy, lifted him up and placed him on his back ignoring the boy's silent protest. When they got inside Kurogane immediately went strait to the kitchen, placing the boy on a seat of the table they keep there, Kurogane began making the fastest thing he could make, a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

The small blond stared at Kurogane as he made him some food, this was all to good to be true so he made sure not to get used to it. When the food was ready, Kurogane placed the plate in front of his guest. "Well you can eat now." the boy just looked at him, not even touching the food. "What's wrong?" Kurogane surveyed the situation. "I will be right back." he said as he made his way out of the room.

Kurogane ran into the bathroom and picked up some bandages and came back into the kitchen. He was surprised to find that the blond had already finished his food as there was no sandwich on the table and the boy had some jelly still stuck to his lips.

"Did you like it?"

The boy nodded.

"Well now that you finished I have to see your eye, I might not be a doctor, but I know that you need some kind of treatment." Kurogane stated as he reached for the covered eye. The blond seemed to snap at this, he moved out of the way and began crying again. He shook his head over and over.

Kurogane looked down at the boy, he was broken... probably beyond repair, but that did not stop him as he reached for the blond and pulled him into a hug. "It is alright, I'm not going to hurt you." His tone seemed to calm the blond for he stood still. Kurogane cautiously made his way over to the boy again making sure not to frighten him. This time the boy seemed to keep from panicking as Kurogane reached over and took off the dirty old covering. As soon as he had the whole thing unwrapped, he almost threw up. The part of the boy's face that was covered up, did not even have an eye, instead there was a huge hole, red as if it had been constantly messed with, blood was leaking down from it, the further in the hole went the worse it looked, on the very inside it was completely black as if it were infected, a few maggots were crawling around in it making themselves at home. Kurogane quickly wrapped it again, but this time with the new clean wrap. He did not know what to do with the blond. So he called someone who he knew would. "TOMOYO!" he yelled upstairs.

It was a few seconds before he got a response, "KUROGANE? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"GET DOWN HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU!"

A few minutes latter a young woman about twenty walked down stairs to the kitchen. "Yes?" Kurogane did not talk he just pointed to their guest. Tomoyo gasped when she saw the little mess of a boy sitting in there house. Kurogane explained what happened in great detail, but made sure to leave out a complete description of the the boy's injury.

"He needs to be taken to a hospital." Kurogane finished.

Tomoyo only nodded, "Alright little brother I will take him, but you have to stay here you know that my car only has two seats."

"Well take him already!" Kurogane stated.

"Ah Kurogane still as unpainted as ever." Tomoyo turned to face the little blond boy. "Come with me, the emergency room is open till one, we can make it if we leave now." The boy shook his head as he hid behind Kurogane, trembling. "Well Kurogane it looks like he likes you quite a bit." Tomoyo commented.

Kurogane ignored her as he turned to face the blond. "You idiot we are trying to help you, Tomoyo is just going to take you to a place were you can get better." the boy still shook his head, Kurogane sighed, "You won't be gone for long and I will still be here when you get back." the boy looked up, he did not have to talk for Kurogane to understand what he was saying, _Promise?_ The silent question echoed through the room, "I promise," Kurogane responded. Slowly the boy nodded, coming out from behind Kurogane and walking out of the door with Tomoyo.

…...

Kurogane waited for an hour for Tomoyo and the boy to come back, when they finally did, the first thing that happened was the blond boy running up to him and hugging him, sobbing while doing so. "What happened?" Kurogane asked.

Tomoyo sighed, "The doctor had to clean out his eye, it was infected and filled with maggots, it hurt him quite a bit, but we are lucky that it did not get any worse then it already was... he is going to need to go back for more treatment."

At the last comment Tomoyo made the boy began to cry even more as he shook his head. Kurogane stared at him, "It is ok next time I will come with you, we will walk next time so that I can come." the blond just hugged Kurogane tighter and the conversation ended.

…...

Kurogane woke up from a deep sleep when he heard someone in the door way of his room. He looked up to come face to face with the blond, he was shivering as if he was freezing. "Come here." Kurogane motioned for the boy to come closer. Slowly the blond made it to his bed. "Are you cold?" Kurogane asked.

The boy shook his head.

"... are you scared?

The boy nodded.

"You had a bad dream?"

He nodded again.

"You want to talk about it?"

The blond opened his mouth as if he was trying to say something, but nothing came out. After a few more tries he gave up and just shook his head.

"Come on, it is not that hard to talk!" Kurogane growled. The blond's eye widened as he turned to leave the room. "Get back here idiot, I did not mean you had to leave." the boy stared a him, confused. "look if your scared just stay here for the night." Kurogane patted the empty side of his bed, showing the boy what he meant. The blond walked over to the bed and laid down, Kurogane put the blankets over him and the blond snuggled closer.

_It is so warm... here with Kurogane... it is so warm... I'm home._

…...

It was a few weeks since their last trip to the doctor, so Kurogane was getting ready, it had a month since they meet the blond boy and he still did not talk, Kurogane did not even know his name. The three of the walked over to the hospital, it was a usual visit, the doctor cleaned Fai's eye socket and gave them some drops to prevent infection. After it was over the blond and Tomoyo, walked out of the office, but Kurogane stayed. "I want to talk to the doctor, you guys go I will catch up." Tomoyo nodded as she and the boy walked out of the building.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" the doctor asked.

"You have examined him over and over and you said besides malnutrition the only thing wrong with him was the eye, well what about his voice?"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my patient's vocal cords, he can talk." the doctor responded.

"But he never does, I have never heard him talk at all since we found him." Kurogane stated.

"All well, that may be from reasons that are beyond my control."

"Like?" Kurogane asked impatiently.

"You said you found him on the streets, well then he probably has many mental wounds that have nothing to do with his physical body."

"Mental wounds?"

"Yes people can be hurt in more ways then one, the reason he is not talking may be because of those, I'm going to be honest with you, that boy is broken and there might not be anything you can do about it."

Kurogane could not help but feel insulted, he felt like the doctor just told he he was worthless and that the blond was even more so, "We will see about that!" Kurogane growled as he stomped out of the door, slamming it behind him.

…...

This was the first time that the little blond boy had ever seen a park, it was filled with kids of all ages, and they were playing as if there was no care in the world. He was so exited that he had to stop himself from jumping up and down.

Tomoyo smiled when she saw the look on the little boy's face. "Do you want to play," she asked. He nodded. "You do know that it is more fun to play if you have someone with you." the blond seemed ponder that comment for a bit before he grabbed Kurogane's hand and pulled him towards the playground.

"Hey why me?" Kurogane demanded.

"Have fun!" Tomoyo called after them.

For someone so little the blond had a lot of energy, he pulled Kurogane with him, they went down the slide together, then on the swings, they were about to try the monkey bars before they were interrupted by a girl about eleven years old.

"Hey," she said as she pointed to the blond, "what happened to your face?" The blond did not respond. "It makes you look like a freak." she commented. Suddenly the boy started crying, Kurogane threw the girl a death glare as he embraced his friend. The girl ran away frightened.

"She is just a dumb-ass don't listen to her, you do not look like a freak." the blond continued to cry as he hugged Kurogane back.

…...

It was late at nigh and Kurogane woke to find that the blond was his bed again. "hey you can't always sleep here," he commented. The boy looked up at him, silently pleading to let him stay. "You can stay here if you tell me what your name is."

Instead of telling him the boy turned around and hid under the covers, Kurogane sighed as he closed his eyes to go to bed, a few minutes latter he heard two words come from the boy next to him.

"It's Fai."

…...

Kurgane and Fai were eating dinner when Tomoyo came home from work, "Guess what guys."

"What?" Kurogane asked.

"I finally got the papers through."

"What papers?"

"The adoption papers silly," she said as she made her way over to Fai, "You are officially part of the family now."

Fai smiled a bright smile, it was the first one Kurogane and Tomoyo had ever seen him make, "Thank you."

Yes it was true that Fai was broken... but he was far from unfixable.

**Wow that was emo, well tell me what you think.**


	2. Nicknames

**Nicknames- hi peoples since people keep sending me messages to continue this fic I decided to do it hope you guys enjoy ^_^**

"AHHH NO! NO! NOOO!" Fai tossed and turned in bed usually when he did this it would not wake up aone else, but today was one of the days he was in Kurogane's bed.

"Blondie wake up!" Kurogane shook the boy next to him to wake him up. Fai slowly opened his eyes to find himself in Kurogane's arms.

"Kurogane?" he asked as if he could not tell if the boy in front of him was part of his horrid dream or reality.

"I'm here" the older boy responded trying his best to reassure the still broken shell of a boy

"I'm happy you are here with me," Fai mumbled as his hand came up to touch the raven making sure he was real.

Kurogane pushed Fai's hand away and turned around, "just go back to sleep."

"Alright," Fai did not have anymore bad dreams for the rest of the night.

…...

"Fai its been about a year you have been with us and I still don't know when your birthday is," Tomoyo stated one day at the kitchen table.

"I actually don't know when I was born," Fai answered truthfully lowering his head.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No its ok," Fai smiled a smile so fake that the usually stoic black haired boy next to him almost choked on his oatmeal.

…...

It had taken two years of homeschooling by Tomoyo for Fai to catch up to the other kids in regular school. Now at the age of 12 he was finally able to attended a real school.

"You're going to do great," Tomoyo said as she finished brushing Fai's golden hair and fixing his eye patch.

Fai only nodded, even though he found his voice and could talk he rarely did, really the only time he did talk was when Kurogane was in the room with him.

"Now, you are all ready, I bet you will make tons of friends." Tomoyo smiled as she gave Fai a small push out the door, "KUROGANE YOUR GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW!"

"FINE I'M COMING!" growled a familiar voice. Kurogane was now 14 and about to start his first year of high school. A black haired boy came outside to join the blond.

"Have a good day," Tomoyo called to them after they started walking away.

It was a few minutes before either the blond or the raven spoke, but after ten of them Kurogane could not take it anymore. "Ok blondie what is the problem?" Kurogane asked.

Fai looked up at the older boy, "What do you mean?" he whispered.

"I can see that you are upset, don't try to hide things that will hurt you in the end."

Fai looked at his shoes, but did not talk.

"Fai tell me what is going on!" Kurogane demanded, Fai looked up into the red abyss of his important person's eyes.

"I'm just scared," he confessed.

"Scared about what?"

Fai suddenly began crying, "I'm just so scared nobody will accept me at the school, every time we go into a public place I am always made fun of by at least one person, If afraid that this school will be the same."

Kurogane sighed, "You don't have to worry, if you show people that you are tough they will not mess with you."

The blond's tears did not stop falling, "But what they say is true, I do look like a freak with my half mutilated face."

the older boy snorted, "Idiot you don't look like a freak! To me you... just look perfect."

Fai's eyes widened when he heard what Kuro said, "You really think so?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kurogane answered sheepishly and for a second Fai could have swore he saw him blush, but that was impossible..right?

Fai did not hesitate to jump into Kurogane's warm protective arms, "Thank you," he mumbled, the blond noticed that instead of pushing him away the other only held him closer

…...

Fai had just came back from the park with Kurogane when he found that their house was decorated with intricate steamers and balloons were floating around, a huge banner was hung in the kitchen it read HAPPY BIRTHDAY FAI.

"Surprise!" Tomoyo walked into the kitchen holding a huge half vanilla half chocolate cake.

"What?" Fai was astonished.

"It has been one month since you have started living with us and since you don't know your birthday, today is the best day to celebrate." Tomoyo answered.

"Thank you," Fai whispered still looking at all the decorations every where around him, it was so amazing, he was so grateful that Tomoyo would do all of this just for him

"Oh don't thank me it was all Kurogane's idea" Tomoyo answered.

"Really?" Fai turned around to meet Kurogane.

Kurogane shrugged, "Its no big deal," he stated indifferently. Fai's eyes threatened to spill tears of happiness.

"I am so happy,"

Kurogane walked over to him and wiped away the single tear that he shed, "Just enjoy your party ok?"

Fai nodded, "Well then lets cut the cake!" Tomoyo sang enthusiastically as she set the treat on the table. He never remembered having so much fun

…...

"Its so itchy," Fai complained to himself as he when into the bathroom and looked the door. Once inside he took off his eye patch and scratched his empty socket till it bled a little, he knew this was bad but he could not stop himself it was just so itchy.

_A WHILE LATER_

"Hey its almost time for school you have been in there too long!" Kurogane growled after waiting twenty minutes for the blond to come out.

_Sob..,_ "it hurts," cried a voice from inside the bathroom.

"BLONDIE!" Kurogane yelled once he heard Fai's voice, "WHAT'S GOING ON? LET ME IN!"

"no don't come in," the voice begged, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"That's it," Kurogane stated as he kicked the door open seeing Fai on the floor covering his eye and crying.

"Don't look at me!" the blond cowered as he curled up in a small ball.

"What happened you-" Kurogane got cut off by the sight of blood trickling down the boys face and all over the floor and sink. "What did you do?"

"I..I.. it was so itchy... I had to." Fai started crying more, pure tears fell from one eye while blood red ones fell from the other. "You must think I'm disgusting now."

"Idiot," Kurogane was tempted to hit the little blond, but he knew that would not help the situation at all. It had been two years since they picked up Fai, but it did not seem like he was getting better at all.

"Your right I am a idiot," Fai mumbled, "So I guess it does not matter what is going to me if no one cares, I might as well die."

Now Kurogane could not help, but smack some sense into the blond. He did not hit him hard, but it was enough to get his attention. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again," the taller boy grabbed the blond and pulled him closer, "You will never heal if you keep hurting and breaking yourself more."

"I can't heal Kurogane there is too much in the way for that to happen, you should just give up on me."

"Lets get this strait, I'm never going to give up on you, Now let me see your eye." Kurogane pried Fai's hand away from the eye to see a furious red socket, blood still pouring down from it.

"I don't think I will ever understand what you see in me."

"Shut up," Kurogane answered as he got a wash cloth to clean up the blood. It was quiet for a few more minutes before Kurogane stated to speak again, "The wound is all red, but you did not do too much damage, I don't think we need to see the doctor just don't scratch it any more."

Fai nodded awkwardly as he pushed passed the other and made his way to his room where he shut the door and cried, as much as he tried he could not figure out why he was crying, so he found no reason to stop.

…...

Fai was looking for Kurogane. It was one of the few days Fai got off from school, Kurogane was not so lucky, he still had school. In fact he was in such a rush in the morning that he forgot to take his lunch and since Tomoyo made so much money he was not eligible for free school lunch. Tomoyo was originally going to take the food to Kurogane himself, however work got in the way and she did not have anytime, so Fai volunteered to take it to him instead. Fai knew how to get to Kurogane's school by heart since he always got out earlier and when to see him after school. The lunch bell just rung when Fai arrived at the main entrance.

"Hello young man what are you doing here?" asked a woman who jut happened to be there at the entrance. "You look a bit too young to attended this school."

Fai could not bring himself to talk, Kurogane was not with him and did not have the confidence to speak.

"Are you here to see someone?" the women asked, Fai nodded. "Well then come on in lunch period just started so you can stay till its over,"

Fai gave the women a smile as he walked onto campus. It did not take him long to find the yard were most of the teens hung out. He walked around for a while, but did not find the raven. He was about to leave when he bumped into another teen.

"Hey!" the teen said as he turned around to face Fai, "Watch where you are going!"

Fai stared at the older boy in terror he was at least a foot taller then him and looked like he meant business.

"What your not going to apologize, Say you're sorry!" growled the boy. Fai tried to find his voice to apologize, but nothing came out of his mouth, it was impossible unless Kurogane was with him. "That's it you just put your self in a world of pain!"

Fai closed his eyed and waited for the beating to happen. He guess it would not be that bad, he had been beaten many times before Kurogane found him. After a few seconds of saftey Fai opened his eyes to see what was going on. In front of him was a familiar black haired figure.

"Don't be stupid he is a kid he meant you no harm." Kurogane said to the boy.

The boy huffed before answering, "I guess your right," he said as he walked off.

Kurogane turned around to face Fai, "and your the even bigger idiot, why did you come, its supposed to be your day off from school, so don't come to mine."

"You don't want me here?" Fai asked in disbelief, Kurogane the only person who had ever been nice to him was telling him to leave?

Kurogane almost smacked himself, "No, thats not what I meant, I'm saying that you should be taking a break today not getting beat up by bullies."

Fai almost laughed, "I did not come to be beat up I came to give you this," Fai handed him the bag with his lunch inside.

Kurogane took it, "next time just ask Tomoyo to deliver it, even if she is busy." Fai smiled he was fluent translator from English to Kurogane's language and he knew very well what that translated to _thank you._

Fai turned around to leave, just before he was out of sight he called something back to Kurogane "Thank you... Kuro-puu!" he called back to the raven.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" yelled Kurogane.

"Kuro-puu, you sound scary when your name is Kurogane so I will change it into something cuter for you," Fai smiled a true smile to show he was serious and not joking around.

Kurogane was about to yell at the little idiot when he saw the smile it was so true and full of life that even from his distance he could see it, Fai never smiled like that. As much as Kurogane hated the nick-name he could not help, but give a little smirk. It seemed like Fai will still willing to continue his healing process.

**So I'm going to continue this till Kurogane and Fai get older, but I have to ask you guys should I keep them as they are or develop this into a full-fledged KuroFai fic, I could go either way.**


	3. Stray

**Stray- thanks to all the people who reviewed, because of you guys I got to writing this a whole lot sooner then I though I was. **

"You will not believe this!" Tomoyo said enthusiastically as she burst into Kurogane's room to wake up the two sleeping boys.

Fai sat up rubbing his eye while he yawned, "Won't believe what?" he asked curiously.

"I just had a meeting with your teacher Fai and he said that your grades and test scores were so good last year that you might be able to skip eighth grade and move strait to ninth." Tomoyo answered.

At this Kurogane shot out of bed, "WHAT!"

"You heard me Kurogane," Tomoyo said.

"But I thought I would have one more free year of high school before the idiot would come!"

Fai looked up at Tomoyo, "You mean I could go to high school with Kuro-puu?" Fai asked a brightness lighting up in his single eye.

"Yup so Fai do you want to do it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course I want to do it, that means I will get to see Kuro-rin at home and in school." he responded

"Well then I will fill out all of the paper work today," Tomoyo announced as she left the room.

"Now school is going to be more of a hell then it already was." Kurogane complained.

"come on Kuro I can't be that bad," Fai said as he scooted closer to the bigger boy and hugged him.

Kurogane was not used to the way that Fai recently began pouring his affection out on him, ever since he began calling him nicknames Fai seemed to hide all of his real feelings inside and pretend to always be happy. Kurogane sometimes missed the sweet little boy who would openly cry in front of him and leave all of his emotions out for everyone to see. Maybe it was just a step forward for Fai to heal, but no matter what it was Kurogane did not like it.

…...

"Hyyyuuu, its almost Halloween." Fai exclaimed jumping around the house like a little bunny.

"Yeah I know, and stop jumping your making me dizzy!" Kurogane growled.

"So Kurgy what are you going to be?" Fai asked.

"Nothing, I'm fifteen and in my second year of high school why in the world would I dress up?

"Come on, please I want to got trick-or-treating and I won't be able to without my Kuro-scary with me," Fai said as he stopped jumping and made a puppy-dog face for the older boy.

"NO!" Kurogane yelled.

"Please," Fai asked strategically changing his voice so it sounded more like a little kid.

Kurogane took one hard look at Fai then said, "Your not going to leave me alone until I say yes huh."

"Aww Kuro-wanko saw through my plan," Fai responded a fake smile planted on his face.

"Fine I will go with you on one condition."

"And what would that be Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane stood up from the chair he was in and walked over to the blond staring at him strait in the eye, "I'll go with you if you stop the act." he said.

"What act, Kuro-rinta?" Fai asked the smile still unshaken.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, that goddamn fake smile of yours, if your not happy then don't smile like that."

Fai's smile was replaced with a look of confusion, "But I thought this is what you wanted me to do, when you said that I should heal."

"What! No! This is nothing like healing this is just pushing your problems away, and why would you do that, change your whole behavior system based on what someone told you?"

"I was willing to change because it was you who said it to me." Fai admitted looking down at his shoes.

Kurogane was taken back by surprise did that mean if anyone else told him that he would have not listened? " Lets just go and get some costumes," Kurogane said trying to change the subject so Fai would not notice his blush.

" Alright," Fai agreed as they went out of the house together to go to the nearest costume shop.

…...

"You are looking much better, I think this might even be the last time you have to see me," the doctor said as he finished looking at Fai's empty socket.

"Really?" Fai asked

"Yup and now that your infection and wound has been taken care of you have the option of getting a glass eye."

"Glass eye?" Fai had no idea what that was, did he literally mean they were going to put glass in his eye?

"It means we now can give you a fake eye to fill your socket, we can make it look exactly like your other eye so no one would be able to tell the difference. Would you like us to do it? It is a very simple and cheap procedure that hardy hurts a bit."

Fai considered getting the eye, if he did then no one would make fun of him again, he was just about to agree when he remembered something that Kurogane told him when they were having a conversation about his face, _To me you... just look perfect, _he had said to Fai. The blond smiled at the memory as he responded to the doctor, " No I think I'm fine as I am now."

the doctor nodded and Fai could not help but feel a little proud of himself.

…...

It was now officially Halloween and Kurogane and Fai where getting dressed in their costumes.

"Alright blondie since you did not let me see what outfit you picked out at the store I better see it now." Kurogane growled at the door of the bathroom where Fai was getting dressed.

"I'll show you what I'm dressed up as if you let me see you Kuro-puu," Fai answered.

"Fine, I'm already dressed so you just have to come out and look." right after the words left Kurogane's mouth the door opened and Fai emerged from the bathroom.

Kurogane expected Fai to dress up as either a vampire or a wizard, those seemed to be the two Halloween costumes that caught Fai's attention the most, what he did not expect Fai to do was to combine the two costumes to make something completely new. There Fai was in front of him wearing a black vampire robe with plastic fangs in his mouth as well as the wizard cloak and hat. but what caught Kurogane's attention the most was the eye-patch Fai was wearing, it was not the usual white hospital one he was wearing. No it was pitch black and in-crested with intricate patterns and jewels so bright he was not sure if they were real or fake, it added the mystical presence that a wizard would have was well as the sinister aura of a vampire, it was what made his costume believable.

"So what do you think Kuro-yummy?" Fai asked as he twirled around showing Kurogane every angle of the costume.

"Its ok I guess.. AND WHAT THE HELL IS KURO-YUMMY!"

Fai smiled revealing his fake fangs, "Well I am a vampire today so I thought I should act like one," he giggled as he walked up to the older boy and wrapped his arms around him. "So will Kuro-tasty give me his blood?" Fai joked as he nibbled on Kurogane's neck.

"Get off of me!" Kurogane pushed the blond away trying his hardest not to blush. It was then that Fai got a good look at the costume Kurogane chose, armor covered his upper half while black pants covered the lower a black cape surrounded him as well as a red headdress with a moon symbol on it there was only one thing that he could be

"Hyuu, Kuro-scary is a ninja," Fai exclaimed clapping as if rewarding the raven for picking a great outfit.

"It was the only thing that I could possibly dress up as and not lose all of my dignity," Kurogane answered, "So are we going to go or what?"

Fai smiled as he took Kurogane's hand and lead him out the door. Just before they made it outside they were interrupted by a voice. "HEY GUYS WERE YOU ABOUT TO LEAVE WITHOUT ME?"

ops, Kurogane did have to admit that he maybe did forget about Tomoyo. Soon Tomoyo came out to meet them, she was wearing a princess/priestess garb with her hair tied in a complicated fashion.

"Tomoyo aren't you too old to be dressing up for Halloween?" Kurogane asked when he saw what she was wearing.

Tomoyo walked over to pet Kurogane's head like a dog, "Silly little brother I'm only twenty-five and besides you are never too old to dress up... so are we ready to go?" She asked. They all agreed as they set off to go trick-or-treating

…...

"Kuro-sama... Kuro-sama, wake up," Fai whispered into Kurogane's ear while he was asleep

"I don't want to wake up.. and stop... calling me that," Kurogane replied in sleepy daze as he turned around and pulled the blanket over his head.

"But Kuro-tan I can't go to sleep I think that there is something outside," Fai replied.

Kurogane mumbled something about not being scared but made no attempt at getting up. Fai sighed as he got out of bed and pulled all of the blankets off the older boy. Kurogane's eye suddenly shot open, "WHAT THE HELL BLONDIE GIVE ME BACK THE BLANKETS!" He yelled.

"Alright now that you are awake you can investigate that sound with me."

"Its probably nothing, can we go back to sleep now?" Kurogane complained.

"Kuro-rin its not like you to complain like that, come on I want to see what it is... what if its dangerous?" Fai's voice suddenly turned more stoic

Kurogane looked at the blond to see if he was serious, "There is nothing outside that could be a danger to use in here."

"Can we make sure... I'm..kinda scared," he admitted with a whisper.

Kurogane sighed, to any reasonable person that noise would not even wake them up, but Kurogane knew why Fai was so afraid. If he was living on the streets then he would have to be perspective to any thing that when bump in the night because there was a strong possibility that it could hurt him. "Fine we will take a look, but this will be the only time I don't care if you hear something else we are going to stay in bed."

Fai's eye brightened as a smile appeared on his face, "Thank you Kuro-wan-wan."

It only took the pair ten minutes to get already and get outside. "I don't hear anything!" complained the raven.

"Shh," insisted Fai as he tiptoed around the front of the house.

"this is stupid, lets just go back insid-" he was interrupted by a soft familiar noise that he usually heard if he was up late at night.

_Meow...meow _

"there it is that noise again!" Fai exclaimed as he chased after the noise, he ran across the street and down a few blocks.

"Its just a cat you don't need to catch it" Kurogane called chasing the blond, Fai however did not stop.

When they both finally got to where the noise was coming from they saw something black move in the darkness green eyes stared menacingly at them.

"See it nothing, just Kuro," Kurogane replied.

"Kuro?" Fai asked looking at the cat.

"Yeah its a stray cat that lives in our neighborhood every one calls it Kuro because it has black fur," the older boy answered, the cat hissed at Kurogane as it took a few steps back.

Fai stared at Kuro pure sadness reflected in his eyes as he watched the poor underfed creature try to defend itself. "poor kitty," Fai mumbled as he held out his hand to the cat.

Kurogane was about to tell his that it was useless that cat was every antisocial. Just when he was about to open his mouth something amazing happened, the cat cautiously walked up to Fai.

Fai smiled as the cat licked his fingers, "You look so hungry, would you like some food?" the cat meowed in reply. Fai reached under the cat and to Kurogane's surprise the cat did not fight him off when he was plucked from the ground.

"No, I am not taking a stray into my house," Kurogane stated as he saw that Fai was about to go back to their room with the cat.

Fai turned to look Kurogane in the eye, his face serious as well as his tone, "Kurogane if you were willing to take a stray in before I believe that you could do it again."

Kurogane was shocked, did Fai seriously think of himself as a stray? just like some animal? "Fine we can take him in, but in the morning we need to talk to Tomoyo about this. Fai smiled and for a second Kurogane thought that he saw cat do the same.

"You know that I think Kuro deserves to be treated better... how about we add a honorific to her name?" Fai asked.

"Sure do what you want."

"How about sama, Kuro-sama.. hmm no then we would confuse you with her... oh I know Kuroneko-sama, yeah thats perfect. Kuroneko-sama do you like your new name?" Fai asked the cat in his arms.

_Puurrr_, Kuroneko-sama responded as she nuzzled Fai's arm. Fai giggled a bit and Kurogane has to suppress a smile if that cat was able to make Fai laugh like that then maybe she would not be too bad to have around after all.

**Who ever can tell me which anime Kuroneko-sama comes from will get the entire cookie jar**


	4. Research

**Research- Sorry I did not update in a while, I was in a bad accident, but I'm finally out of the hospital and ready to write again :D**

"Blondie wake up, we are going to be late!" Kurogane had to resit shaking the sleeping teen who insisted on not waking up.

"Kuro-puu?" the blond whispered as he turned around in bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"Ok fine if you want to sleep in and miss school then go ahead, I'll go by my self," Kurogane stated in a frustrated tone. He turned around and began to head for the door, however right before he was about to leave the room he heard something come from the bed.

_Cough..._

The raven turned back around, walked towards the bed and put his hand on the blonde's head. "Your burning up," Kurogane said.

Fai opened his eyes, "No I'm fine," he whispered in a weak voice as if he could not bare to talk louder. "Give me a second and I'll get up so we can go."

"You are not fine, you have a fever and I heard you cough!" Kurogane crossed his arms, he did not went Fai to get up in the condition he was in. Fai seemed to read his mind and act in the exact opposite way because just then he tried to lift himself from the bed only to collapse back into it. "Idiot what did I just say?"

The blond gave a small smile, "I'm ok Kuro I have been through worse," he said in the same soft voice he used before, right after that he broke into a small cough fit. Kurogane rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed.

"Just because you have been through worse does not mean that you have to push yourself to go to school when your sick, you should stay home."

Fai wanted to argue but the look Kurogane was giving him left him paralyzed so he only nodded. The suddenly door opened and Tomoyo came in holding Kuroneko-sama in her arms. Tomoyo had immediately took a liking to the cat when Fai brought her back for the first time, she almost never let her go."You guys are going to be late if you don't-" Tomoyo was cut off by the sight of her adopted son sick in bed. She rushed over to Fai's side and felt his temperature as well. "I think you should stay home Fai."

Fai looked up to see the two (three if you count Kuroneko-sama) people worrying about him, he felt a bit better knowing that if he had people like Tomoyo and Kurogane there to look after him. "I will stay," he agreed as he turned over in the bed, having people worried for him was not just revealing but also saddening, Fai believed he had done nothing to deserve people like them.

…...

Kurogane had discovered the hard way that school was a lot more boring with out the blond there to embarrass him. He was now in the 12th grade, with Fai only a grade behind him they always ate lunch and had even had a few classes together. The raven did not know how much he missed the blond until he was not there, oh well it was only one day and Kurogane figured that Fai would probably be better by the next day.

"So class today I want you to write a report about a incident of your choice that happened at the very least ten years ago, this assignment will teach you how to investigate old news and dig up information from a while ago. So today we are going to be working at the computer lab." the teacher finished snapping Kurogane's attention back to class.

Quietly the class moved to the lab and sat down in their assigned seats. Kurogane was not really interested in looking for an event but he had to do it. Twenty minutes of scanning the web and he still had not found anything he was about to give up when a article caught his eye, it was about a family that went by the name Flourite. Curiously he opened the website that contained the piece of evidence.

"Class we have ten more minutes I hope you have found something you want to write about." the teacher announced to his class.

_Shit,_ Kurogane thought to himself, he had to find a article in ten minutes,_ I guess since this one is already open..._ The raven started to read the newspaper clipping. It was from eleven years ago and apparently about the disappearance of a man who owned a family business and apparently earned a lot of money that way. The police could never found his body, the man left behind his wife and their twin children. A week after his disappearance the police received a call from the same house, it was one of their kids. The child told them that he and his brother saw their mother grab a kitchen knife and stab her self. When the police got to the house they found the corpse of the women but the kids where missing. The article ended there so Kurogane assumed that they never found the kids. The raven sighed as he print the article.

…...

Fai never grew out of liking the park even at his age he always went there after school and since he did not like being alone he always made Kurogane come with him.

"Blondie this entire week I have a report to do on this project fro English So we can't stay here too long." Kurogane called after the younger boy as he tried to catch up to him.

"Ok Kuro-rin, but only if you go down the slide with me," Fai called back.

Kurogane growled, every time they came to the park Fai asked him to go down the slide together however he always declined, but if it made him get home sooner then he guessed he could do it once, "Fine, but only for today."

"Alright," The blond agreed as they climbed the stairs to the slide. It was not until they got up to the slide that Kurogane asked the question that he had been keeping to himself the entire time.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Very simple Kuro-sama you sit down first and hen I sit down on your lap." he responded as he did exactly what he said he was going to do.

It was exactly when Fai sat down that Kurogane began to feel uncomfortable, it was eerily pleasant how Fai's body seemed to fit into his like two puzzle pieces that where made for each other. Kurogane then let out a small involuntary moan as Fai sat upon a very sensitive part of his body.

"Are you ok?" Fai turned around and mistook the sound Kurogane made for one of pain.

"No," Kurogane responded as he pushed the smaller boy off of him and began to walk away from the park.

"Where are you going?" Fai asked when he saw Kurogane begin to walk away.

"I'm going home!" Fai slightly winced at the venom coating the words that came from the raven.

"I'm sorry," Fai whispered as he got up from where he was and followed the older, "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." this seemed to make Kurogane stop.

"You don't have to apologize idiot it was not your fault," Fai looked up at him confused he had not idea what just happened but he followed along anyways.

…...

"Can I come with you?" Fai asked.

"No I told you its a scary movie, I thought you said that you did not like that kind of stuff." Kurogane responded, it was after school and Kurogane was going to the movies with some friends.

"I promise I won't be scared, I mean it just zombies it not like they are real," the blond gave his puppy dog look hoping the older would fall for it.

"...Fine, but don't come crawling back to me when you get scared," The elder teen agreed.

"Yay!" Fai exclaimed as he hugged the raven.

…...

Fai was wide awake, he could not sleep after seeing the movie with Kurogane and his friends. He had never seen a man get decapitated before or see someone get eaten alive and frankly it scared him half to death. Every time he tried to close his eyes he would see one of those horrid zombies ripping someone apart, Kurogane had been right he should not have watched the movie with him. He wanted to go to Kurogane and tell him that he was scared so the he could comfort him, but what Kurogane had said to him earlier stopped him.

_Fine, but don't come crawling back to me when you get scared_

So he tried to be brave and tough it out.

…...

When Kurogane awoke in the morning he found that Fai was not in bed with him, this surprised him, it was a common thing for him to find the blond next to him when he woke up. Slowly he got out of bed and made his way to Fai's room. When he opened the door he found the younger in his bed curled up into a little ball. The raven sighed he knew from experience that Fai only goes into the fetal position when he is scared. He knew he should not have let him see that movie, Kurogane did not want to wake him up now since it seemed like he had just got passed the nightmares and finally when to sleep. He would just have to talk to him when he woke up.

…...

Now Fai was officially confused, Kurogane first told him to not come to hm when he was scared but now he was being yelled at for doing his exact order. He really did not understand Kurogane's reasoning so he just kept quite through the lecture and nodded at the end. Kurogane seemed to uncharacteristically believe him that time so he got out of saying anything. Fai quickly made himself a quick mental note.. _Note to self Kuro-tan can be very confusing sometimes._

…_..._

Even at the age of fifteen Fai had no idea what this word 'sex' meant. Well that is not entirely true, he knew it was a synonym for gender, but he also always heard kids talking about it, and it never fit into the context of gender. He really did not understand what it meant until he took the mandatory health class that all juniors had to take, apparently when a man and a woman liked each other a lot they got naked and did... Wait what!

There Fai was in the middle of heath class learning about what all the boys his age have claimed to have done, _Eww... so that's what those girls who asked me out wanted to do to me,_ he thought. Also the teacher told them that by now they should have already have taken and interest in the opposite sex. This made Fai think a bit, did he find any girl his age attractive? He knew that many others found him to be "sexy" he had been asked out by almost every girl in the school and since he never knew what that meant he always declined. He went through the mental list of girls he had met trying to figure out if he liked them, by the time he finished the list he found no one, however one name kept resonating in his head, _Kurogane. _Fai frowned that did not make any sense, he was a boy and the teacher said that the attraction was supposed to be between an girl and a boy. He figured that he should ask the teacher, slowly he raised his hand.

"Yes Fai," the teacher top right in the middle of showing her students how the female body reproduces to call on the blond.

"Um... you said that there is an attraction to the opposite sex right, well I was wondering if it could be the other way around and people can have an attraction to the same sex?" Fai looked around to see almost the entire class and the teacher staring at him like he was covered in radioactive green glue, suddenly he did not feel like he asked the right question.

"Well... Fai there are some people god forbid who do engage in intercourse in such a unnatural manner they are called.."

"Faggots," Called out one boy sitting in the front. The teacher did not seem even slightly disappointed that one of her kids said that word, she only nodded.

"Yes but that way of living is unnatural and is frowned upon." the teacher finished. Fai did not know what to say, _why do they think that it is so bad? Is it bad? Does that mean I'm bad?_ Questions like that were now the ones he was too sacred to ask aloud.

…...

"Eww," Fai complained as he whipped the raw egg off of his face and turned around to see who hit him with it, that was the third time in the course of a week that he was hit with something. Ever since that one question in health class most people seemed to avoid being around him, girls stopped trying to get close to him and boys just avoided him all together, he dreaded the day that Kurogane would learn of his question, he did not think he would be able to keep going to school if even his best friend started ignoring his existence. He sighed softly as he made his way to the bathroom to wash he egg out of his hair.

Once he got into the restroom the two boys who were waiting in line for the toilet left, Fai heard them say something just before he left, "The faggot is trying to watch us use the toilet." one of them said as the other let out a noise that sounded similar to one of disgust.

Fai was surprised by that reaction, _That is nasty _w_hy would they think I would want to do that?_ He thought to himself. That was the fourth time someone called him that name and even though he did not know exactly what it meant he knew it was an insult.

…...

Kurogane just finished writing his report on the Flourite family. He did more research to confirm that the kids where never found, he also found out that both the father and the mother were abusive towards their children. Kurogane got up and started to walk towards Fai's room, Fai was at the top of his English class so when ever Kurogane needed a prof reader he just had to walk down the hall, as much as it hurt his pride to ask help from the idiot the result was good enough for him to keep coming back.

"Hey blondie I need you to-" he was cut off by the sight of Fai whipping his eyes as if he was crying. The raven walked over to the bed and sat down next to the younger boy. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Fai looked up his eyes a little red from crying and his hair smelled of eggs. "Its nothing, don't worry Kuro."

"It does not seem like nothing, you smell like eggs, did someone throw them at you? Alright tell me who it was so can can beat some sense into them!"

"NO! I mean please don't," Kurogane was going to keep pushing since he knew that their was no way Fai would just tell him but the look a fear in the blond's eyes stopped him. Their was a moment of silence before Fai spoke up again, "So what did you need?"

"Oh it was nothing just a paper on some family called Flourite that I wanted you to revise for me," Kurogane responded.

At the sound of the name Fai froze, "W..what?" he nearly choked on the word.

"It is what my paper is about," he responded. "Apparently there was some jerk who just left his wife and twin kids, the wife ended up committing suicide and the kids where never found."

"Ah..." Fai failed to make a single word, he made sure not to give his adopted family his real family name so they would never find out what happened, but it seems that Kurogane dug up information by himself, it was only a matter of time before he would find his name in the documents. Fai not knowing what to do he ran out of the room. Things just kept getting worse and worse.

**Damn homophobes as much as I disagree with their opinions I have to acknowledge that there are places in the world where it is frowned upon to be gay.**


	5. Realization

**Realization - AND NOW FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: 12 of you said to develop this fic into a romance and 9 others said not to, since majority wins I will make this a KuroFai story. However since there was a whole truckload of votes against it I will not make it that intense, I'll make sure to keep the romance at a good level and to not do anything over the top**

"Alright class dismissed," the teacher said as the lunch bell rang. Kurogane got up from his seat and was about to make his way to were him and Fai usually meet at lunch until the teacher called his name.

"Kurogane I need to talk to you," the raven sighed as he walked towards the teacher having to stay after class was never a good thing. "I just need to congratulate you on writing such an interesting paper." What the teacher said took the teen by surprise he never got praised in English class before, it made him wonder what was so special about that particular essay.

"What?" he asked.

"Out of all of my students you were the one that was able to collect the most accurate information and your analysis on how it must have felt to be one of the children was absolutely amazing, you even got me interested in your topic so I began to research it as well."

At this comment Kurogane became more interested, he wanted to know more about the subject ever since Fai's reaction to it, but he never could get more info then he already had. "Do you think you could let me see what you got?" The raven asked.

"Oh sure," the teacher responded, "But I have to prepare some things for my next class so could you wait until after school?" Kurogane agreed as he collected his stuff and made his way to lunch.

…...

Fai was waiting For Kurogane under the huge Sakura tree just in front of the school where they usually ate lunch together. He was a bit worried when Kurogane was not there, but he just assumed he was caught up in traffic. It was a more comforting thought then the first idea that came to his head, it was almost time for the school dance and for some reason Fai dreaded the possibility that someone would ask Kurogane to the dance and he would accept.

Just the thought made the blonde frown why did it matter to him if Kurogane went to the dance with someone? _Maybe everyone is right.. maybe I am a... fag._ Fai had assumed that being attracted to the same sex was bad since that's what everyone thought. _I guess I'm not surprised that there ended up being something severely wrong with me, I am just a stray after all._ The teen's self loathing had over the past week become combined with the loathing of his peers to bring his mentality to an even more unstable level.

Slowly the blond sank to the ground pulling his knees to his face to silently cry as the petals of the Sakura tree fell around his body in a harmonious way. The only comforting thought that Fai could muster up was the fact that Kurogane had still not figured out more of the Flourite's history.

…...

Kurogane was quickly making his way to the tree when he was stopped in the hallway by one of the most well respected popular girls in the school.

"Hello Kurogane," she said.

"Hi, now what do you want? I'm in a rush so make it quick!" He growled back he was in sort of a bad mood since he had to wait until school was over until he could find out more of that Flourite family from the teacher.

"Wow you really are as grumpy as all of my friends say you are." she responded truly surprised. "Oh well, that's how I like my men." Now it was Kurogane's turn to be surprised, was she flirting with him?

"Hm you are also really strong aren't you," she purred as she reached her hand up to caress the raven's muscular arm. Ok that answered it she was flirting with him, Kurogane had to fight back the urge to slap her hand away from him, Tomoyo always told him that he should never lay a hand on anyone unless it was for a good cause.

"What do you want?" Kurogane repeated as he carefully pried the girl away from him.

The girl cleared her voice as a faint blush appeared on her face, "I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me." she responded as she closed her eyes and puffed out her lips like she was about to be kissed.

Kurogane just stared, _Oh right there was a dance this week_ he remembered, when the news first came up that the school was going to have a dance he dismissed it out of his mind. In his opinion a dance was a waste of time and money. The raven answered the girl's question with two simple words, "Hell no."

this seemed to snap the girl out of her fantasy trance where boys always said yes to an invitation and kissed you to seal the deal. "What?" she asked as if she could no believe what just happened. "What?" she repeated, "Oh I know what's going on, that damn gay shit made you promise not to go out with someone. That must be it, he does live with you... oh is he blackmailing you into not doing what you want? Crap this is worse then I first imagined."

_Ok what?_ Kurogane had no idea what this crazy girl was ranting on and on about._ He lives with me.. is she talking about the idiot?_ The raven came to the concluding that was the only person she could be talking about, but he asked just to make sure.

"Of course I'm talking about him who else is the only fag in this school," she responded exasperatedly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurogane had still not heard any of the rumors about his housemate, so he had no idea why she called him gay. It took a while for the girl to explain but after about ten minutes the girl told him of the rumors that where flooding through the school. Apparently Fai asked as question in class that brought everyone to believe he was gay, well that was the only part of the story that Kurogane believed was true. The rest seemed like total bullshit like how she said someone caught in and another nameless boy having sex in a broom closet or how he would follow boys into the bathroom to take pictures of them taking a dump.

An anger began to swell up in raven's body, was that the reason Fai was crying when he came to get his paper revised and the reason he smelled of eggs. _That idiot why did he not tell me everyone was spreading rumors about him!_ Without even explaining to the girl why he left starting his search for the familiar blond.

…...

Fai was still under the tree when he was suddenly sprayed with a liquid that smelled of the boys bathroom. He turned his teary eyes upwards to come face to face with a couple of boys holding two water guns where he guessed the foul smelling liquid came from.

One of the boys smiled as he turned to the other and began to speak, "Since its dudes piss I bet you that _ it_ really enjoyed being sprayed."

What the upperclassmen said made more tears well up in Fai's eyes as well as anger in his body, but instead of letting them fall he did what he wanted to do for a long time, he stood up and punched the eldest kid straight in the nose. Once the kid hit the floor Fai turned around and ran.

He ran and ran until he became tired and sought out a bathroom to clean himself up in. Ever since he started to get teased he made sure to pack extra clothes in his backpack so the piss was not really going to be a problem.

…...

when Kurogane got to the spot where he usually ate lunch with Fai, he did not find the bond instead he found two guys one on the floor clutching his nose screaming about how it hurt and the other one repeating a mantra that sounded like _Oh god I think its broken_ over and over again. Not finding what he came for he left deciding to try all of the other places Fai usually liked to be on campus. It took his the entire lunch period and he still had not found the familiar face. _I'm going to have to talk to him after my meeting with the teacher._

…...

The sound of the class bell ringing made Fai feel relived. It was after lunch and no one ever teased him during class better yet since it was minimum day he only had one class left before he could go home. He was glad that he managed to get the piss smell out of his hair in time of course it would be wet for the rest of the day but that was better then smelling of pee.

Once Fai got to his class he took his seat and began taking lecture notes, today just like most other days of the week were slow and Fai had to stop himself from falling asleep a few times. The next time he glanced at the clock he found that only two minutes were left before the bell rang. Slowly he sighed and began putting away his things when the teacher called his name.

"Fai the principal wants to see you." the teacher said as she hung up the phone that she just got off of.

This made Fai stiffen, why did the principal want to talk to him? Did the two other boys tell that he punched them. Grabbing his stuff he made his way out of the classroom and down the hallway towards the main office.

Once he got there he told the office attendant that the principal called him and she let him into the biggest room he had ever seen in the school. It looked like a meeting room, the blond guessed it was where all of the teachers met when they had to discuss things. A huge table was in the middle of the room with many chairs next to it however only two of the chairs at the very end were occupied, it was far and Fai could not see who was in the chairs but he guessed one of them was the principal. _I bet the other one is one of the two boys that sprayed me with the water gun_ the blond thought however once he got close enough to see he found that he was wrong.

Fai's breath caught up in this throat, more than anything he wanted to run away but he knew at this point it would not help things as he stared into the eyes of the man. In the chair next to the ruler of the school was a very familiar man. He looked like he was in his early thirties, but Fai knew he was much older. The man had wavy blond hair that was tied back by a black long ribbon, blue eyes of the ocean and features that would make many women follow him like a lost puppy. "Hello Fai" The man smiled.

…...

After the bell rung Kurogane quickly ran to his English class anxious to learn about the information that the English teacher said he had.

"Kurogane glad to see you came," the teacher said once the raven got to his room as he got up from his chair and began digging through his desk looking for something.

"Well lets make this quick because I can't stay here for too long," Kurogane responded thinking that if he hurried he could get the info and get to Fai's classroom before he left.

"Alright then how about I just give you a copy of the newspapers I found?" the teacher asked.

"Ok," Kurogane agreed as the teacher pulled out a stack of papers and began organizing them.

"While your waiting I'll tell you a bit of the superficial stuff, apparently the family did not live far from here they lived about ten hours away by car. And after the kids disappeared they only searched for a few days and only in the immediate area. I find that very irresponsible when a child goes missing the police are supposed to put more effort than this into finding them." With that last sentence the teacher gave Kurogane the files. "Poor Fai and Yuui it did not seem like people did much to try to save them."

At the last comment Kurogane nearly dropped the stack of papers, "What?"

The teacher turned to look at him, "Fai and Yuui Flourite where the names of the two kids." Kurogane suddenly felt like an idiot how could he have just learned about that now he knew there was something suspicious about how Fai reacted to the last name, but he never put two and two together.

"Shit," he silently muttered as he ran out of the class room with all of the stuff, now he really needed to talk to Fai.

…...

"It's nice to see you again," the blond man continued.

Fai forced himself to stop shaking as his gaze lowered to the ground, "Its nice to see you again too... Dad."

**Wow this chapter is shorted then the others, but it still took me longer to write... I feel like I'm losing my touch :C**


	6. Broken

**Broken- Hi peoples, usually I talk about something here but I don't really have anything to say... Hmm... uh please review ^_^**

Kurogane looked around the school for about twenty minutes checking every place searching for the blonde. Sighing he decided that he should have probably asked if anyone had seen him, "Hey," He asked the office attendant, "Have you seen a kid named Fai around?"

She looked at him in a condescending manner before she answered, "He is in a private meeting with the principal right now so I'm afraid you can't-" Kurogane did not wait for her to finish the answer as he ran passed her and went straight into the office.

Once inside he found their to be not principle in the room, the only person in the room was a familiar blonde teen who had his knees pulled up against his face. The raven ran towards the figure and called his name, "Fai!"

The teen looked up his eyes red as if he was crying, "Fai?" He asked surprised that the raven called him by his name instead of blondie or idiot. Before Kurogane could ring out the blonde for not telling him anything about what happened to his he was pulled into a small but warm hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I can't stay." Fai whispered before he stopped hugging the other and ran out the door.

"Dammit!" Kurogane silently cursed himself for not reacting to the strange chain of events that just happened. Quickly he ran out of the room to follow the blond ignoring the office attendant who was obviously wanting to give him a lecture about ignoring people when they talk to you. The raven caught a quick sight of Fai running out of the school doors and in the direction of their house.

…...

When Fai got into the house he ran straight to his room and locked it, it could be said that he was less than pleased. Because of the encounter with his father and what he told him the blonde was going to have to tell Kurogane everything about himself. Silently he curled up into the bed and waited for the raven to get home. It was not long until he heard the bang of the front door opening and angry sounding foot steps coming his way.

"What the hell blondie?" Fai heard from the other side of his room. Slowly he got up and unlocked the door.

"Come in Kurogane," the younger answered as he tuned around and sat back on his bed.

Kurogane was taken back by the sudden use of his full name, he hardy every heard the blond call him that anymore. He sighed, "What happened?"

Fai felt like he wanted to cry at that moment, but he found that for some reason he could not muster up any tears so instead he spoke, "I'm going to be leaving soon." Kurogane did not speak, but Fai knew he was waiting for an answer, he could see it in the red pools of fire known as the eyes of his most important person. "Today before school ended I was called to a meeting with the principal and... my father."

"What?" Kurogane said as his eyes widened Fai was left alone with the bastard who abandoned him.

"He told me that he found out that my bother is still alive, but sick.. and...and..." Fai could not get himself to continue.

Kurogane noticed the blonde's discomfort, so he sat right next to the teen the closeness seemed to ease Fai's spirit, "Maybe it would help if you stared from the beginning," the raven said in a voice so clam and kind Fai had trouble understanding that it came from the older.

"Mom and dad said they where always happy that was until me and my brother Yuui were born. My mom was very superstitious and in her culture identical twins were a sign of bad luck, she always said that we were once one being until a phantom of the past that wanted to be born again spit us apart into two entities and then possessed one of us. According to her one of us would grow up to be a normal kid while the other would just seek the past life of the spirit, since Yuui was the first one born she assumed that I was a reborn spirit. Even then it was ok all that happened was she just ignored me and only payed attention to Yuui. Not even dad would listen to me in fear that he would lose mom's trust, Yuui was the only one always at my side he even let me be Yuui for a day while he pretended to be the phantom child." Fai took a deep breath as if he just held it for the past three minutes and the continued.

"It all changed when dad lost his job due to missing too many days of work so that he could to calm mom after she had a panic attack because of her evil child, to deal with the pain as he called it he began to drink.. a lot. Soon after he began hitting mom whenever he was angry and it was not long until me and Yuui became victims as well. Finally when we were about four years old mom lost it, she grabbed the biggest kitchen knife we had and threatening dad with it, she said for him to get out and told him that if he ever came back she would kill him. Drunk and not in his right mind he left and that was the last time we saw him, but it seemed that it was not for the better. Mom began locking herself in her room for hour not coming out, by the third day of staying in her room me and Yuui climbed up to the window to try to get her out. Once we got into her room she stopped to look at us for only a moment before she ran out screaming. I remember that she kept saying she did not know which of us was the phantom and which was real, in her madness she unlocked the door ran into the kitchen grabbed the knife she used to threatened dad and swung at me. She sliced he in the eye and when I began crying because of the pain she thought she got the wrong twin since 'phantom children don't bleed or cry.' It was then she said she could not take it anymore and stabbed herself with the knife. I remember there was so much blood... so much all over the place... all over my hands..." Fai began shaking still he could bring himself to shed a tear.

"Fai," Kurogane whispered as he embraced the blonde, "It was not your fault."

"Yes it was," Fai answered simply pushing the older off of him, "It was my fault for existing if Yuui was an only child then non of this would have happened, dad would not have lost his job and mom would have been healthy."

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it, your mom and dad had lots of problems and even if you did not trigger them then they still would have surfaced due to a different reason, at least with you there your brother had company." Kurogane growled anger burning in his voice.

Fai gave a little empty laugh, "How did I know you would say something like that?"

Kurogane ignored the blondes comment, "What happened after that?"

"Yuui called the police telling them what happened, we were both so scared. It was then that I realized that we were officially orphans, and when people found orphans they put them in a orphanage to be sold to new parents. Both Yuui and I knew that if we got sold then our chances of staying together where slim. Frightened about being separated I suggested that we should run away, ha another thing that ended in failure that was all my fault. We succeeded in avoiding the police and escaping, but we had not money or food and it was not long before we ended up homeless. By the time we were five we already masters at pickpocketing and stealing and even if we failed at that we still could just dig through peoples trash cans. I think it I lost Yuui when we tried to steal the money from the wrong type of person. He beat us, I remember it hurt more then the injury to my eye, I was hurting all over so I ran... can you believe that? I ran and left my brother with the man, how could I do that? I'm a horrible person to do that to my own flesh and blood." Fai could not help but give one of the most fake smiles ha ever made, "But its ok I have payed for my sins through my suffering and I will continue to for the rest of my life."

"Stop!" Kurogane had to keep himself from yelling, "Stop pretending that you deserve everything that has happened to you!"

"I'm not pretending Kurogane I do deserve it, because I'm a horrible person who needs to be punished."

"Do you get some sort of masochistic pleasure out of this?" Kurogane could not help but asking.

"Maybe I am a masochistic that would explain lots of things, I guess that is just another reason for me not to exist."

"Dammit Fai snap out of it, all of this stuff is no your fault you reacted just like many human beings would act like, it a fight or flight instinct. Running does not prove you are evil it proves you are human."

Fai's blue eyes widened before his sight fell to the floor, "You really think so?" he asked. Kurogane nodded encouraging Fai to finish the story, "I came back latter to find the street covered in blood yet no body found anywhere, I assumed that Yuui died and was over come with grief. For days I tried to punish myself by not eating, but in the end my gluttony won over my self control. For years I lived like that until one day a young boy with back hair and red eyes saved me, perhaps you know him Kurogane."

Kurogane was quiet waiting for Fai to continue when he did not he determined it safe to ask the question he was itching to find the answer to, "You said you saw your dad today, what happened?"

"I was called to the principals office today and when I got there my dad was waiting for me, he told me that he spent his life trying to track down me and Yuui. He found Yuui a year ago living at some far away place with a man named Ashura, and it was not until last week that he found me. I'm so happy that Yuui is alive I don't know what to do.. he told me however that Yuui is sick and only has a few more years to live. He requested that I come and see him before he dies, I don't know what to do I don't want to leave you and Tomoyo, but I can't deny my brother. So I decided to leave."

Kurogane felt his heart crack in half at the last sentence that came out of Fai's mouth, but he was determined not to let it show, "I agree you should spend some time with your brother."

"But I know if I go then I won't be able to leave."

"That does not matter, if your brother needs you then it is more important then me or Tomoyo."

"then I'll pack my bags tonight."

…...

Kuroneko-sama knew something was off from the moment the blond human came home by himself, she watched the entire moving explanatory conversation with little interest, she did not care about the humans problems. Every one had problems and she did not really care about them unless they affected her food supply. Quietly she walked back to her favorite spot on the couch and fell asleep.

When she woke up she noticed something the female human seemed to be crying about something as she called the name Fai, Kuroneko-sama was not stupid and although she could not understand the humans' weird language she could recognize names and it just so happened that name belonged to the blonde one. Deciding that she needed to find out what was happening she stretched a little and then moved to the Fai human's room. There she saw that most of the stuff in it was packed into boxes, curious as to what was going on she jumped inside of one of the empty boxes.

"No Kuroneko-sama, you can't sleep in those boxes their for the move." Spoke the female human as she waled into the room. Kuroneko-sama only understanding the word no and her name she realized that the human did not want her inside the box. Quickly she jumped out waiting for the praise she usually got from obeying directions, it never came. This fact only made the black cat very suspicious, she knew that if she was not getting her praise then something was majorly wrong.

It was not until two days after that, that she found out what was going on. The blonde was loading all of the boxes that had his stuff in it into a small truck just outside of the house. It was then that it clicked the blonde human was leaving. The cat was too shocked to react at first, she wanted to got outside where everyone was. Knowing that she could not open the door by herself she went to find the female human who always picked her up to take her.

Once she was outside with the female she walked strait towards the the other two familiar humans who were talking to each other in their weird language.

"Well I guess I have to go now," the blond human said.

"I guess so," the raven responded.

"But before I do I want to try something," Kuroneko-sama watched closely as the blond stood on his toes to connect his lips with the ravens. The older human looked surprised for a moment before he kissed back. The black cat knew how humans expressed lust, but she had never seen two humans kiss with such passion before, she knew it was not just lust that the two of the were feeling. Kuroneko-sama continued to watch as the humans tongues pushed into each others mouth, the two seemed to forget that the female human and the blonde human driving the truck (who looked a lot like Fai the, cat added) where watching them. It was the younger human who pulled away first, said his goodbyes and got into the truck. When the truck began to drive away Kuroneko-sama wanted to chase it and get the only human who ever payed attention to her back, but she knew from experience that chasing the humans wheel mobiles was futile.

On the way back to the house Kuroneko-sama found the female teasing the other, something about being in love. The cat felt depressed, she really like that human, he always played with her and feed her and took her outside to do her business. Once inside she walked over to the room that used to belong to the blonde and laid down on the empty floor. She was not surprised to find the other male human in the room with her as well, after all he seemed to have claimed the other as his mate before the blonde left. It could be said that she was jealous of the other for taking the blonde's attention away from her.

The human turned to look at her, "So it seems you miss him already as well," and with that he tried to reach over and pet the cat. Kuroneko-sama not liking the human at all at the moment scratched the hand moving towards her. The human pulled his hand back, "Humph fine then I won't pet you, crazy cat!" the cat did not understand what the human said and did not really care.

The two of them sat there for a few more silent moments remembering all they could about the missing blonde.

…...

When Fai reached his destination he greeted his twin and the man named Ashura. He found that Ashura found Yuui on the street the same way Kurogane found him, he also learned that Ashura was a descendent of the king who ruled may years ago and as a result was rich, they exchanged stories and before Fai knew it it was time for bed. That had been one of the most happiest days of his life, yet he still felt empty as if he was missing something.

Once he got to his room he not bother to unpack his stuff instead he laid down in the king sized bed and turned on the radio, once a song began playing he recognized it as one of the first songs he had heard when he was adopted by Kurogane and Tomoyo, it was called broken.

…...

Not knowing exactly what to do to fill the void that Fai left in him Kurogane turned on the radio, he knew the song he had heard it before and it only helped him think of Fai even more

_I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.  
And I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel right, when you're gone away.  
You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore  
  
…...

Fai could not hold tears back anymore as he listened to the rest of the song

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again.  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away.  
There's so much left, to learn and no one left to fight.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

_Because I'm broken, when I'm open.  
And I don't feel like, I am strong enough.  
Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel right, when you're gone away._

…...

Kurogane felt something run down his cheek, lifting his hands to rub it away he found it was a tear. Frustrated that he was crying he turned off the radio but not before he could hear one last line of the song. 

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore._

**I decided to call Y!Fai just Fai and R!Fai Yuui, because I'm too lazy to write the whole "My name is not really Fai" thing. Ok one more chapter and this fic will be done hope you review and thanks for reading ^_^**


	7. End

**End- Last chapter guys ^_^**

"You're in love aren't you?" Fai turned around to find himself face to face with Ashura, the black haired man smiled as he continued to speak. "I can see it in your eyes."

It was the Sunday before Fai stared his first day at his new school, Yuui was out doing his mandatory volunteer work for his school leaving Ashura and Fai in the house alone. "Ashura-ou..." Fai began before he was interrupted by the older.

"There is no need to call me that I am not royalty, my family lost that privilege a long time ago."

"But you are," Fai answered, "You saved my brother's life, therefore you are royalty in my eyes."

"If I did not know better I would think you are just trying to flatter me so that we can avoid the subject of your oh so tragic romance." Ashura responded in a calm composed voice the smile never leaving his face.

Fai was not surprised that Ashura saw right through him, he was exactly like Kurogane when it came to perceptiveness yet unlike Kurogane he would never really push for any information well not until just recently. Fai caught himself frowning, he was not just trying to flatter the other he really did believe Ashura to be the equivalent of a king, not just because he rescued his twin but because he acted just how a fairy tale king from the few non-tragedies Fai had heard from his childhood did.

"I really don't understand why you are worried about me, most people just ignore me I don't understand why you don't."

The richer let his smile fade as he walked closer to the blonde. "You know Yuui acted almost exactly like you do when I first found him, always worried about what others think and feel before thinking about himself. Sometimes you need just to live your life free of the actions of others. I see you have the same weakness he had, that kindness of yours."

Fai was about to argue, to tell his king that he was not kind just weak. How the older should despise him for abandoning his twin, surely the other knew what he did having lived with his brother for so long. But before he could Ashura continued to speak.

"However, even though you might know this already I feel I have to tell you anyway. A weakness can prove to be your most strongest tool when faced with a tough situation. Never try to change it weaknesses are not meant to be changed only overcome." and with that last cryptic sentence Ashura exited the room leaving Fai by himself pondering what the other meant.

…...

The rumors about Fai died down soon after the blonde left. Kurogane found himself being one of the few people to remember that the idiot even existed, not even the teachers could seem to dig trough their memory files to realize that they ever taught a certain blonde blue eyed child. Even though he was the topic of most gossip he soon disappeared from peoples minds all together, this made Kurogane more angry about the absents of his lover/friend/moron.

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Suwa?" the principal asked as he sat down with the soon to be legal adult.

"Of course I do!" Kurogane growled crossing his arms, "Its not like I'm some kind of idiot."

"Oh then would you be as kind as to tell me why?"

The raven signed obviously irritated, "You know why, because I stood up for what I though was right."

"You punched a teacher Mr. Suwa, Is that what you call right?"

"She had it coming, she should have known not to call the idiot a fag." Kurogane explained as he got up and walked towards the door he already stated his reasons so he figured he did not need to be there any more. Ignoring the principals protest he exited the room.

…...

"Kurogane."

The raven looked up to see his older sister standing by the door of his room. "What?" He responded.

"I got a call from the principal about your behavior again, You can't keep doing this." Tomoyo stated as she sat down on the side of the bed her little brother was on.

"Can't keep doing what? Protecting what I think is right?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it, There are other ways to express your opinion other then beating somebody up. Your acting like a child, I thought you already grew out of that stage of your life."

"Well then you thought wrong." Kurogane snapped. "I'm staying strong in the idiot's absence, if he ever comes back I want him to see that I can protect him no matter what."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she let out a soft sigh, "Kurogane, that is not true strength, hurting others will prove nothing. However you have taught me something valuable, there is no way I can convince you otherwise, this is something you have to learn for yourself."

Kurogane just huffed in reply turning over on his bed so that he would not have to look at Tomoyo anymore.

…...

It was when Fai stared his first day of school that he realized that he really had a new start. No one called him terrible names and people wanted to be close to him, wanted to be his friend. In fact his first day of school left him happy so happy that he forgot, but only for a second why he was so depressed about moving away. It was a frightening experience Fai did not want to forget about the one he loved, yet everyday it was getting harder and harder to remember what made Kurogane so special to him.

It was then that Fai realized what Ashura meant when he talked to him all of those months ago. It was so obvious that the blonde had to resit smacking himself for not figuring it out sooner. He would always love the black haired red eyed boy who saved him from certain death, and even though the Kurogane in his mind was fading he would always remember what that raven did for him. It was just like what Kurogane used to tell him your past makes you who you are yet it should not keep you from your future. He had to overcome his past if he did not then it would be like a smack in the face to Kurogane who spent so much time telling him that as well as a smack to Ashura Yuui and all of his new friends for not overcoming his weaknesses. So it was then That Fai did something he promised himself he never would do, he wrote a letter.

…...

Kurogane was completely surprised when the mail came, he did not ever think that the blonde would ever write to him. It was the same reason he never wrote to the blonde because if they began chatting like buddies then they only would become close again and it would be harder to forget and move on. So the raven took the letter and ripped off the envelope in a unfashionable manner to get to the actual note.

_Dear Kurogane:_

_I'm not sure why I'm righting this, I guess I'm just to weak to let go entirely._

_Thank you for everything you have done for me._

_I think you already know this but I feel I have to tell you anyways, I love you and I always will._

_Sincerely, the blonde idiot._

_ps. please don't write back, I think you know why._

After Kurogane finished reading the note he caught himself feeling an emotion that he never let himself feel before sadness. _He did not even call me a nickname,_ the raven caught himself thinking. He knew what the letter meant anyone with common sense could figure out what Fai meant, it meant that he was moving on that he was willing to face the future. Kurogane also knew that if he did not do the same then that would make him even more of an idiot then the blonde. _He is not coming back, I guess that means I don't have to defend him anymore._ It was that day that the two of them decided that it would be for the best if they let go, and so they did.

**Yay done I feel so accomplished ^_^ I just showed my friend the end and she stared to complain about how That was not a proper ending So I promised her an epilogue, it maybe a little crappy since I rushed it, but I still think that its ok.**

_10 years latter_

"Dammit Tomoyo I told you that I really don't want to teach brats how to fight." Complained the 27 year old man.

Tomoyo just smiled, "Oh Kurogane I think you're just scared,"

"SCARED OF WHAT?" Kurogane boomed in irritation.

"Scared that you won't be popular with the kids," the woman answered. "Besides I already signed you up for the job, just go one day if you don't like it you can always quit."

"There is nothing I can say to change your mind is there?"

"Nope."

"Fine then I'll got to the stupid job, But just so you know I don't think I'll be staying there for long."

…...

It was the first day of school, the day that Kurogane dreaded. He was going to have to teach self defense class (A P.E, course) at a stupid prep school all because he let Tomoyo help him when he was looking for a new job, his old one was absolutely crappy.

"So you're the new teacher Tomoyo told me about, I'm the principal of this magnificent school Yuuko," introduced a black haired red eyed woman who was standing outside the school.

"Can you just show me the gym so I can get this day over with already, Yuuko was it?"

"Ah That's miss Ichihara to you," the Principal stated obviously trying to get a reaction from the stoic raven.

"What the hell! you just told me to call you Yuuko!" The man growled unknowingly pleasing the woman's demand.

"I never said that, I said my name was Yuuko not that you should call me that."

"Whatever can you just show me the gym?" Kurogane asked while making a mental note that the principal was a witch.

"It is down the hall, the third door on the left, but I think you should know that it is being used right now, the head of our science department is preforming a lecture in there at the moment since it is our biggest room besides the auditorium."

The raven just ignored the witch as he walked to the gym like some science geek was going to keep him from his classroom. However when he entered it he found himself completely flabbergasted. The head of the science department was cleaning up what looked to be a chemical experiment, no one else was in the room so Kurogane guessed that the lecture just ended, but that was not what left him speechless. The teacher had short soft blonde hair it looked almost like cat fur and the raven guessed that it was twice as soft as a cat could ever dream of. As soon as the man turned around Kurogane was convinced that this was a dream, the sky blue eyes and perfect skin, they could only belong to one individual.

"Fai," the red eyed man whispered. This seem to catch the blonde's attention as he looked up to find himself looking at a familiar face.

"Kuro is that you?" he asked in a voice three times as melodic as Kurogane remembered it to be. It was two full minutes before ether of the reacted, so when Fai pounced on the older knocking him to the ground it could be said that Kurogane was surprised.

"Hey what the hell? I have not seen you in ten years and the first thing you do is tackle me!" Kurogane complained.

What sounded like a combination of laughing and crying poured out from Fai's mouth and he tightened his grip on the other, "I missed you so much," The blonde said as he got up from the floor.

Kurogane smirked as he got up from the ground as well, and it was not unexpected when he leaned forward and brought their lips together.

_Maybe teaching brats won't be so bad_, Kurogane could not help to think when he felt the other kiss back.

~End

**Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed ^_^**


End file.
